A Splitsecond Decision
by Crazy bout Remmy
Summary: Dumbledore made the decision. He levitated Julia. And everyone burst into applause as he named her Saviour. Never knowing he made a mistake. Slytherin!Harry. Boywholived!Harry. Guardian!Remus&Sirius. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling. I am not she. I rest my case.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small village, in a small house, there was a small family named the Potters. But the Potters weren't just _any_ ordinary family. Oh no, you see, they were wizards, and powerful and famous wizards at that. And this power they withheld made them one of the most revered Wizarding Families of the century. After all, it wasn't everyday you found descendents of Godric Gryffindor out in the face of public.

And these facts also had made the Potters one of the top people on the hit list of Voldermort, Albus Dumbledore being one of the other few main targets. But he isn't the main focus of this story, that's another tale for another time.

So, because of the fact they were wanted, well, _butchered_ by Voldermort's followers, they did what any sane wizarding family would do. No, they did not run around in endless panic, I said wizarding family, but enlisted the help of Albus Dumbledore to help them complete the Fidiulus Charm. Dumbledore himself offered to be their secret keeper, but James Potter, the matriarch of this family had insisted, that, no, Sirius Black, his best friend would be the one who would hold the key to their lives.

But Sirius Black had gone home after the Charm had been completed, and thought long and hard. He knew that the whole of the Wizarding World knew that he was James Potter's brother by everything but blood. So, logically he would be the one everyone would run after for the Potters' hideout. So why not choose someone whom no one would suspect?

Happy with his decision, he apparated back to the small gatekeeper's house the Potters' were occupying and laid down his theory. James and Lily stared, they protested, Lily cried, James yelled. But in the end, they both sat down and agreed that it was for the best, and they agreed that they would have a change in Secret Keepers.

They all scratched their heads, smacked their palms to their foreheads, made annoyed sounds, until a rat under Lily's chair had her screaming and climbing on said chair.

James and Sirius looked at the rat, then looked at each other, looked at the rat, looked at each other, and then, simultaneously, smiled. Ignoring Lily's promise of bloody murder if they didn't stop grinning like fools and help her, they shook hands in glee. They had just been reminded of the perfect Secret Keeper, someone no one would ever think of.

The next day, a nervous Peter Pettigrew arrived at the house, wondering why on Earth he had been called to the supposedly hidden house. After greeting Lily with a kiss on cheek, and a friendly pat on the back from James and Sirius, they all settled down on the makeshift living room.

After they all settled down comfortably, the plan was discussed with Peter, who was so delighted with this change; they decided to perform the spell at that very instant.

So, after all this had been done, it brings us to this present day, two weeks after Peter's guardianship over them had been activated. And, today, was The Junior Potters' first ever Halloween.

As per what had not been mentioned up till now, the Potters' pride and joy were their two beautiful children. A set of non-identical twins, born on 31st July 1980, they brought the sunshine into their parents' hearts.

Harry James Potter and Julia Crystal Potter, the boy with a dark messy coif, and the girl with her mother's fiery hair, each had a part of their parents with them. Harry was a quiet boy, dark green eyes blinking intelligently at anyone who talked to him, and maintained an air of seriousness at all times, whether he was studying plants or his mother's smiling green eyes. Never demanding, he was often overlooked by his parents, because the lack of sounds from him made it easy to think he was not there.

As well as the fact that Julia was always overpowering him with her wails. With large brown eyes, and a humongous mouth, a more demanding child could not be seen anywhere else, but she had both her parents' hearts, and stole all of their attention away from Harry. But that was alright, since no one else had decided to talk to him, Remus and Sirius had maintained a soft spot for this boy.

Back to present day, Lily Potter nee Evans, happily hummed as she was baking cookies for her children and husband. She hoped that Julia would like them; it was rare that she liked anything, being a very fussy child. She had no reason to worry about Harry; he accepted anything that was given to him.

She relaxed as a pair of arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her close. James Potter lovingly kissed his wife on the cheek. As they were both about to speak, an alarm went off over head.

Suspended with shock, neither moved until Julia's cry was heard. Both adult faces paled as they realized what was happening. But Peter? How could he? This was the thing they were trying to avoid when they chose him!

Urging Lily to run for the children, James ran to the front door with his wand out. The door was blasted open a minute later, and from behind the smoke, emerged a tall, thin cloaked figure. As the hood lowered, Lord Voldermort's smirking head appeared.

Squashing down a wave of fear, James Potter bravely stepped forward. Voldermort merely raised an eyebrow at him before making a broad sweeping gesture. James flew across the room, knocked his head against the furniture, and as a trickle of blood ran down his forehead, he lost consciousness.

Voldermort continued up the stairs, and was faced with the second obstacle. A determined Lily Potter stood at the stairs, eyes blazing as her heart hardened. This **thing** would not hesitate to kill her; she needed to stand her ground. Letting out a scream of rage, she leapt at Voldermort, only to be stunned half-leap.

Voldermort let out a snort of amusement. If this was what had become of the 'renowned' House of Gryffindor, it would be even easier than he thought, to take over the Wizarding World. Creaking up the stairs, he pushed open the nursery door, eyes immediately searching out the cot at the corner. An evil smile graced his face.

Stealthily making his way towards the cot, he paused a moment to survey the children. Harry was sitting up, solemnly gazing at him with a somber expression, as though he knew what was coming. Julia, on the other hand, was going into hysterics at the sight of the red-eyed man, and let out a high pitched wail before attaching herself to Harry's arm, seeking comfort.

Voldermort smirked. So much for the Prophecy child. Turning his wand on the boy first, he spoke the words to the Killing Curse, as though he did it everyday of his life. And the last thing he saw was a pair of bright, glowing green eyes, before he was engulfed in a ball of pure fire. And as the world's evilest Lord fell, so did the Potters' roof. One small board hit Julia on the shoulder, piercing her shoulder, and forming a scar the shape of a slim snake. Enraged, she screeched again.

Three hours later, the whole of the Order came rushing into the nursery, eyes frantically searching for the children. Lily Potter, alive, sobbed as she moved the debris. Peter had been found and sentenced to the Kiss, and he took the news as well as any madman would; they dragged him off as he stood laughing on the streets.

"The girl's been found! So has the boy!"

James and Lily both rushed to where the other Order members were standing, and both grabbed Harry, the nearest one first. Dumbledore, calculating the situation, had his eyes rove from the mark on Julia's shoulder to Harry's forehead. He made a spilt-second decision. Gently carrying Julia, he lifted her into the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the Girl-who-lived!"

The whole assembly burst into applause.

Lily and James, overcome with happiness and pride, dropped Harry into the nearest pair of arms and rushed to hold their now-famous daughter. After all, they did play a part in her birth.

Remus Lupin looked down with sadness at the bundle dropped into his arms. Sirius Black also looked over his shoulder, smiling with pain.

"That's it then. We're all Harry has. What little attention James and Lily paid to Harry is now gone. Poor kid."

And both the godfathers tightened their hold on the special baby boy, and he gently closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he drifted off to sleep, lulling off at the sound of his uncles' voices.

There was much the world didn't know. And they would find out, thirteen years later that they had crowned the wrong person the title, and when they did, the Wizarding World would regret the pain and suffering they had made Harry James Potter go through.

* * *

**A/N: An idea that just popped up in my head after reading all the other fics. Who knows where this will go?**


	2. The Godfathers

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry grew up as any other normal kid would have. Well, any kid that grew up being ignored by mostly anyone anyways. Not that he minded. He already had two people that cared deeply for him, and that was enough. No, the two people were not his parents, sadly. They were Padfoot and Moony.

His parents had now sacrificed all their time on their little "snookum-y wookumy-Princess", or as Harry liked to call it in his mind, their little demon child. He shouldn't have been having thoughts like that in his head at the tender age of five, but anyone who had properly met the 'Princess' would understand his train of thought. Well, anyone who wasn't blinded by the 'OH MY GOD! THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED!' image. Which left perhaps a handful of people?

Julia Potter was growing up to be a right little beast, and it didn't help that she was the 'Crystal' of her parents' eyes. While Harry was turning out to be a pretty cute kid, and no matter how pug-faced Julia was turning out, since HE was not anyone famous, he didn't matter. The only hearts he could steal was Padfoot and Moony's, because basically, they were the only ones who cared enough to look properly at him.

While not horrendously ugly, when Julia started throwing tantrums, her face very much resembled a gorilla throwing a tantrum. Red hair clashing with equally red face, it was not a very pleasant sight. But Harry learnt not to say those things. They just got him thrown into his bedroom, without food and water, and nothing to do, and not let out until someone finally remembered that he got locked up the first place.

And Julia made sure that he would be forgotten, by diverting all the attention to herself, where she felt that it should belong. Can we say spoilt?

Parties, outings, toys, clothes, books, anything randomly sparkling on the street; anything Julia Potter, Girl Who Lived, wanted, she got it. Or there would be a very high price to pay. Mostly by James or Lily Potter's wand.

The only thing that Julia never got was love from her godfather, Sirius Black. Much to the puzzlement of the elder Potters, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, Sirius preferred to stick to his "adorable little night angel" instead, always seen carrying Harry around. No matter how much Julia screeched, nor how much Lily and James pleaded or Dumbledore threatened, Sirius was stuck to his dubbed godson and that was that.

The elder Potters tried to rectify that by locking Harry up every time they knew that Sirius and Remus were coming around, so that their attention would have gone to Julia. When enquired about it, James told the two worried godparents that Harry had gone over to a friend's house, or that he had gone for Quidditch practice under the best coach that England had to offer.

Placated by that, the godparents, happy that their little Harry was finally getting the much deserved attention from his parents, grudgingly went to play with Julia.

Remus and Sirius had been much saddened by their friends' sudden boost in fame. Not that they were jealous, no. But by the fact that they had let it go straight to their heads. James and Lily had always been famous, ever since their Sixth Year, where they had both been kidnapped by Voldermort, and had escaped relatively unharmed. The papers, awed that two teenagers had escaped unscathed from the Dark Lord, had published their faces all over the news, for the next two months, all over the world.

But back then, neither had let it gone to their heads, being too shaken up from the horrors that they had witnessed. When they had both gotten a hold of themselves, Lily and James had still not the fame catch up with them. Lily had then stood up proudly at the Gryffindor table and announced that being captured by Voldermort was nothing to be happy about, and not a remarkable accomplishment. James had stood up right besides her and agreed, and both had then walked out of the Hall, leaving it to erupt with disbelieving talk behind them.

Then, the next year, it had gone public that the Potters were the only surviving line of Godric Gryffindor. Again, James had been shoved into the limelight, with nearly all the girls in the school wanting to be seen with him, newspapers wanting interviews, whole countries wanting him to lead them into war and win against Voldermort.

And when James proposed to Lily, she too, had been shoved into the limelight, right alongside James. Soon to be married into the Wizarding World's currently most influential family, Lily's position was not to be taken likely.

And to top it all off, the two had graduated with flying colours, and were about to be the youngest ever Aurors to join the Ministry, being able to directly skip the training course, with all their experience and skill, and jump straight into field duty. It had seemed that all that could be seen in the papers for months on end were Lily and James' pictures.

Even THEN they hadn't let it go to their heads. But now that they were the parents of the Wizarding World's Saviour, it seemed as though their self-restraint had finally snapped, and they were now basking in the glow of being number one in the world, right alongside Dumbledore.

And speaking of Dumbledore, all he had been doing was egging them along. The man walked around, preaching to others about the goodness of the Girl Who Lived, and how HE had been the one who had found her, pronounced her with the title that she bore today, and how her middle name was actually his mother's first name, and the Potters had used his idea.

Manipulating people left and right, he used Julia's status to boost himself further up in power, acting as her spokesman, and often demanding new rules and laws be passed so that he could do whatever he pleased, in the expense of Julia's name. Not that he didn't spoil her as well. Of course he did!

If he wasn't in the good graces of the Julia after he had spoken so much about her, the Wizarding World would make sure that he fall out of favour with the Ministry. He relished the hold he had over Fudge now, and dreaded that maybe one day, it would be taken away from him, and so, he sought out his competition, and, ahem, exterminated them.

And Sirius and Remus sat and bemoaned the fate of the Wizarding World as they sat back and evaluated all that had been happening in their lives. And all this changed because of a small little she-devil.

And speaking of the she-devil, it was time to go visit the Potters again. Hopefully, Harry would be there, and Sirius would be allowed to take him flying, as Harry enjoyed it.

That would beat taking Julia any day. All she did was wet her pants and scream, but Sirius still rode with her, only because James insisted that she would end up on the House Team, even if she didn't have an ounce of talent in her.

Hoping to catch Harry before he left for 'Quidditch practice' again, Sirius and Remus left earlier than they were supposed to, and one after the other, disappeared into the flames roaring in the fireplace of the house they both shared.

**-Break-**

"Oof!"

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

Sirius Black, godfather of Harry Potter, and unfortunately, Julia Potter, grimaced as he rubbed his back from where he had bounced out of the fireplace and onto the rug placed in front of it.

Gladly accepting the hand an amused Remus had offered him to hoist himself up; he brushed the ash off his robes and looked around.

The Potter House, as always, looked as grand as ever. A hundred roomed mansion, visitors, and old friends likewise, could never get tired of gawking at the marvelous architecture that had molded the house. With priceless statues decorating every corner, and elegant paintings in all rooms, the place looked like something right out of a dream, complete with castle, courtyard and sprawling grounds.

"Spiffy, Moony. Just stumbled."

"More like landed face first. Come on. Let's go find Harry! Maybe we'll catch him before he leaves!"

Sirius' face lit up like a beacon. As they slowly made their way across the vastly and lavishly decorated room, the closer they got to the door leading to the next room, the more aware they became of the yelling that was taking place on the other side of the door. Exchanging puzzled glances, both the godfathers rushed towards the door.

As Sirius was about to turn the handle, Remus stopped him.

"Wait Padfoot, that sounds like James. Why on Earth would he be yelling? Hold on a minute."

Remus stuck his hand into the pouch connected to his robe, which enabled to him to carry anything he liked, thanks to a nifty Bottomless spell. Pulling out his wand, Remus regarded the door with a puzzled frown. Coming to a decision, he waved his wand over the door.

"_Aspicio._"

The effect was gradual. Slowly, but surely, the door was starting to turn transparent, enabling the two men to look into what the matter was at the other side of the door.

"Wow Moony! You gotta teach me that trick! Do you know how useful-"

Sirius cut off halfway when what was occurring at the other side became clear.

James Potter stood towering over a whimpering, red-faced Harry Potter, looking poised to strike.

Sirius, after recovering from the shock, felt an overwhelming rage come over him. Growling dangerously, he reached for the door handle, only to find a hand stopping him.

"Moony, wha-?"

Remus raised his other hand, silencing Sirius. The hard glint in the other man's eyes was all the reassurance Sirius needed that there had to be a good reason why Remus was stopping him from flinging the door open and cursing the very magic out of his so-called best friend.

And James started yelling again.

"Insolent boy! Get to your room this very moment! You should lucky we even bothered to give you a room. Being stuck to sleeping with those lowly house elves would have taught you the right way! What are you still standing around for? GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

Harry let out a frightened whimper and the tears started falling afresh on his face. But he stood his ground.

"N-no. I w-w-wan' see Pa-foo' and Moo-y'. P-pwease Daddy? I clean fwoor p-pwopely afta, Daddy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Harry flinched and backed away from James at an alarming speed, and not watching where he was going, tripped and fell on his back. Terrified, Harry scooted backwards until he hit the wall.

James advanced on him in a predatory manner. Smiling with a promise of pain, he lifted Harry's frail body single-handedly. Harry, unable to speak out of fear, could only stare at him with shaking hands.

James surveyed the panicky boy and cocked his head to one side and began to speak softly.

"So you think they want you? You think anybody wants you? You're a burden Harry, you should be glad that I was even kind enough to give you my name. Heck, you should be kissing my feet for even letting you stay in this house, when you should be at an orphanage by now. Forget it boy. They will never come for you. Now, you are going to stay in your room while Uncle Padfoot and Moony are here. I will tell them you are at practice, just like I did every other time. And don't flatter yourself in thinking they'll look for you. They came for Julia, and that's where they'll stay. Oh Harry, if only you had been like your sister, how proud we'd be of you. Now, get out of my sight!"

And with that, James flung Harry down, not caring that he had dropped his son on the cold, bare floor and that the boy had hit his head hard on the corner of the nearby glass table.

Harry clutched his now bleeding head and started crying afresh.

James' eyes turned to steel.

"Stop that bloody racket!"

Incensed, he kicked his Harry's ribs, and an audible 'crack' was heard as unmistakably, a rib was broken.

And that broke the horrified godfathers' trance as their magic swept out of control in the face of their pure fury, and the door separating the pairs burst into smithereens.

* * *

**A/N:** New chapter, and its longer! I'd like ur opinion. Hit me!


	3. The Magic

**_A/N - _**Wow, just...WOW. 58 reviews, 40 C2s and 145 alerts, after JUST two chapters?! I LOVE you guys, you know that?

Well, first thing's first. **JAMES POTTER WAS THE PATRIACH.** I had about half at you chide me for that (is embarrased) and I slapped my own head for being an idiot. My English teacher would be having a heart attack, so near my English O Levels as well, but do not fear, I will update faster now, cause this is more like my frustration outlet. So there.

Anyways, this chapter has a tinge of goriness, and I hope everyone is satisfied with it. If not, you're always free to tell me what went wrong; like civilised human beings of course, not by telling me I'm an idiot, because, who knows? Idiots might be good writers.

Onward.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously_**

_And that broke the horrified godfathers' trance as their magic swept out of control in the face of their pure fury, and the door separating the pairs burst into smithereens.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Raw, untamed magic swept into the lush room, sweeping everything in its path aside, as it swiveled within the confines of the room, as though searching for a specific target.

James' head whipped around to the entrance of the room, wand at the ready. As a trained Auror, he had run into cases like this many, many times; it was essential to know when to run from the enemy, and when to defeat them, all judging by the amount of power, the raw energy that gushed out in streams of the person when he or she were provoked beyond the limit of rage. If one did not have the brains to yield and scramble for life at that very moment…..Well, let's just say that the torture curses used by the Death Eaters looked very, very mild to what happened when one's Magic felt that a particular person deserved a fate worse than death.

And right now, the particularly bright light of Magic, which looked suspiciously like two different shades of colours melded together temporarily, one into a very light bronze, and another, a silver jet, joined together by a common goal, was speeding, not aimlessly as before, but in one, very sure, direction.

And James barely had to time to blink or yell, before he felt that Magic slam him onto the wall behind him using a force that James was sure had broken at the very least, a rib or two, to name the least of the possible injuries.

He freed his head with difficulty from the glowing, raging magic, and James, being a pureblooded wizard who had grown up learning all the aspects of the world he lived, definitely felt the tremors of disgust that rose up from the power that held him prisoner. Whoever had done this was a force to be reckoned with.

As the dust cleared, James readied himself for the Death Eater he was about to face. _How could I have been so careless with the wards?_ Failure vibrated in his very being. _They have been specially attuned to only let in those who are in close contact with the Potter family._

Nothing prepared him for his tremendous shock and disbelief at the sight of his two best friends stepping over the broken furniture to face him, raw anger on their faces.

"James Potter," snarled Sirius, looking ready to spit fire, "I ought to –"

Sirius cut himself off and took a determined step forward, wand raised to inflict pain on the man he once thought of as his brother; but he found his movement restricted by a hand that held reverberated power. He whipped his head around, only to find Moony sporting a feral smile. His eyes widened as he stepped back and allowed Remus to take the first hit.

"James Godric Potter, Patriarch of the Potter Line, Descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Wielder of Fire Element, Head Auror, Head Boy, Marauder." Remus' tone had taken a light edge to it, and if one hadn't known him well, one might have even thought by that very tone that he was being kind.

Remus continued onwards, the predatory smile on his face growing larger by the second, reminding James very violently of the beast inside the man who was usually the poster boy of the docile.

"Neglecting father, child abuser, unworthy piece of slime. You **_disgust_** me."

And with that, Remus raised his hand and slapped James across the face, a resounding sound echoing around the otherwise still room.

James slowly turned his head back to the person he once thought of as his extended family and stared in disbelief, mind unable to comprehend what was happening. This was not possible; Moony, sweet, kind Moony, had just degraded him to the lowest of the low, just because of one measly boy? _Why? What was so special about Harry?_ Voicing that question out was probably the most dangerous move James Godric Potter had ever made in his life.

In a split second, he found Remus' hand around his throat, gripping it with a force of steel. Sharp nails pierced through his skin, calloused hands growing tighter by the second, and James felt a trickle of blood bursting forth from one area of his neck, but not really caring, because, for God's sake, he was _choking_ and his two idiot best mates needed to tell him what he did wrong.

And suddenly, the grip and the pain that accompanied it, was thankfully gone. But the Magic still strung him up like a prize turkey. And it gleefully squashed him a little more, like an attention seeking child that would resort to pain once they realized that they just weren't being catered to. Rather like Julia, now that you think of it, but of course James wouldn't think of his 'Crystal' that way, so we, the readers do that thinking for him.

Wondering why Remus had backed off, he raised his eyes to meet the cool, calm eyes of Sirius Black, one hand restricting Remus from lunging forward. James inwardly was gaping in awe at Sirius. To keep a werewolf in check this near to the full moon, when said werewolf was in a rage, was considered suicide, and here was Sirius gripping Moony's shoulder like he would hold a disobeying puppy. One would say that the danger had passed, except, that one obviously had not met the heir to the Black line. James idly wondered how it was possible to turn one's eyes to nearly turn to ice just by getting angry.

Sirius did not utter a single harsh word. Not one insult, or reprimand, or foul word. He just stood there, with that cold mask which reminded James **how** a different upbringing Sirius had had from him, _Pureblood_ screaming from his mannerisms.

"Why James?"

A question said in a whisper the force of a shout. Again, Pureblood. _Focus James, you don't want a mad man on your hands now, do you? _James tried the ignorant tactic.

"Why what, Padfoot?"

**Wrong move**.

The Magic wound up his chest, and curled around his neck like a snake, purring like a cat, and using all the force of a predator cornering a prey and finally ripping him apart. And once it had settled into position, directly above his lungs, it momentarily loosened its hold.

And then **_squeezed._**

Pain ran through James' body like hot oil, searing and leaving his mind to scream silently in horror, his chest caving in as he struggled for breath. An arm snapped with a sharp 'crack!', his struggle rapidly turning frenzied, and as his air supply nearly diminished, he gave into temptation, his mind too chaotic to fight back. He threw back his head, opened his mouth.

And screamed.

His vocal chords ripped, unable to take the strain, and the coppery tang of blood ran down the back of his throat, leaving James to force the bile that was rising up his throat back down again. The roar struggled out like a wounded animal trying to break free, scraping the sides of his throat raw as he screamed himself bloody.

And apparently, that was what the Magic wanted to hear. Because it let James drop to the ground in a crumpled heap.

He gulped in air with relish, taking care not to do so too strenuously; one of his ribs felt broken, while his stomach threatened to rebel and empty itself if things weren't going to go its way. He barely stopped a pained hiss from escaping his lips as someone gently lifted his head by his chin. He soon found himself facing Sirius Black, and had to fight with his mind to not let himself recoil back in fear and horror. That self-satisfied gleam in Sirius' mind reminded James just why Sirius was still a Black deep down; it is not so easy to let one's roots go.

"Did you enjoy that James? Did you enjoy the feeling of a person you love abusing you in a way that you know you will never recover from? That they are thoroughly disgusted by your behaviour? Do you know that is how Harry feels? That he still loves you, even though you despise him? I didn't think so. You don't deserve a boy like him. Get up. You will never learn."

The Magic, so violent a minute before, now gently cradled James into the air and supported his back as he struggled to stand upright, easing the pain away, cocooning him in a warm light.

"James, look at me."

James struggled weakly to lift his head, until the Magic, almost tenderly, eased his head up to look straight up to his two best friends. Remus stepped forward, anger ebbing away from his eyes, being replaced by weariness and a certain degree of pity directed at James. And James hated that look. Moony always had to play peacemaker. Right now, it was making him **sick**.

"We're taking Harry away James. He isn't safe with you. If we deem you stable enough to meet him, then we will bring him around occasionally; but otherwise, there is very little say you are going to have in his upbringing. Do you understand that? Bring up Julia, spoil her rotten."

The anger that was building up in James seemed to just wash away under the sea of love he felt at the mention of Julia's name. It was as if something was urging him to go to Julia; he didn't need another child in the family, all his focus should be on the Girl Who Lived, to rear her to be the best leader she could be, just as everyone was expecting. Strange, almost like a spell. But James shook his doubt away and focused on Sirius.

"Wi-will I be seeing you again?" His voice rasped as he strained his vocal cords.

Sirius shook his head. "Very rarely James, I have a child now," he smiled fondly at the shivering Harry who Remus had scooped up and was now carrying, curled up against his chest. "I'm going to do what you couldn't. I wish you luck in taking care of Julia."

At Julia's name, that resounding ocean of love swelled up again, crashing around James' ears. But he shut that feeling behind a door in his mind and felt instead, the anger acting up again.

"What?! Then who is to be Julia's godfather? You can't leave! Julia needs you!"

Sirius snorted in contempt. "She needs presents and attention you mean. Don't worry, I'm sure her adoring public will give that to her. There is no need to worry James. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone else willing to be her godfather. Heaven knows how the entire Wizarding World is ready to lick her feet for her."

"No! You can't leave! Julia's godfather needs to be there for her!"

"James, be reasona-"

"NO! I will not stand for it! Julia is the Girl Who Lived! I DEMAND you stay, or I will personally make sure that your life will be no better than that sorry excuse of my son's."

Sirius bowed his head. James felt a resounding satisfaction well up in him; he had won. After all, what he had said was true. Julia NEEDED a godfather. Honestly, she was the Girl Who Lived, she needed everything! And Sirius had no right to oppose her like that. At least he knew his place. There would be no arguments now.

So when Sirius raised his eyes and pierced his gaze straight into James', the recipient staggered back. If he had thought that the previous event had been Sirius' extent of hatred, he had been sadly mistaken.

"So, I have no choice, do I? Julia's will is mine as well? Very well then. I'll just have to make sure that her will doesn't interfere with mine then, won't I?"

Lifting his wand up in a graceful sweep, Sirius touched its slightly glowing tip to his chest, right beside his heart, brought it up to his lips, and swept it around his head once, leaving a silver trail of Magic in the air, just like the Magic holding James in place.

As Sirius drew a Pentagram with its tip pointing upwards in the air, James' eyes widened as he realized just WHAT Sirius was about to do. He tried to lurch forward to stop his mental friend, but the Magic stilled any further movement from him, leaving him to watch helplessly.

A bright light surrounded Sirius, pure golden, and yet, swirling with the colours of the rainbow, but in the next moment turning grey and bleak, and just as suddenly, reverting to a white light. Absolutely captivated, the other occupants in the room leaned forward involuntarily, mesmerizing colours splashed across the globe that had been formed around Sirius; and if one squinted closely enough, they could make out the very faint silver outline glowing warmly, signifying that Sirius' Magic full heartedly approved of this new source.

Sirius calmly stared at James, as if not aware of the changes taking place around him. His eyes flared, causing James to wince and look away from such intensity.

"Fire, Water, Wind, Earth. Elements of nature, bringers of peace, wreakers of destruction. I, Sirius Black, wielder of Wind, lay my Magic at your disposal."

Sirius' smooth baritone echoed loudly throughout the room, and yet, at the same time, was whispered into everyone's ears.

And then, everything simultaneously exploded.

A fire roared around Sirius' feet as a wind swept into the room and blew everything about in a mighty gale. Water rushed out of the ground from seemingly nowhere, intermixing and yet, not quite so, with the fire. The Earth underneath their feet rumbled, as if in approval. And after the commotion had quieted down, Sirius continued in the same cool voice.

"Light and Dark. Justice to the unworthy and revenge for the wronged. I, Heir of the Black Line, lay my life at your disposal."

For a moment, there was utter silence. James inwardly rekindled his spark of hope; maybe the Magic had refused to grace Sirius with its presence. All his Faith was crushed, however, when his Auror senses started tingling.

Each and every Auror was forced to train their Magic sense; to be able to distinguish between harmless and powerful Magic, so as to not waste time with those who were not threats. And currently, James' senses went into overload; every corner of his mind was being suppressed; the pressure became unbearable, his head nearly splitting. He was being attacked from all directions, on one hand, his mind rejoicing for the obvious Light in the room, and yet, torn in its desire to abolish the Dark on the other side.

And just as suddenly, the pain was gone, but the presence of the Magic was as strong as ever. James wearily opened his eyes to find two beautiful women, whole, yet translucent; beautiful, yet ugly; larger than life, yet, smaller than a house elf.

The Magic had arrived in the form of sisters.

Confusingly, Light was made up in Dark colours this time. James took in her twirling black curled hair, the pale skin, the large imposing figure and one thing that never changed, no matter what form the Light Magic took; her startling green eyes.

And Dark looked splendid in all her glory. Strawberry blonde hair tumbled down her small back in waves, her plump, warm figure emitting happiness as she winked at him with _her_ permanent feature, her deep violet eyes.

"Heir of Black. We are here to listen to your plea."

The sisters spoke as one, voices so melodious, and yet, so raw, full of experience and pain. James could not help but stare in awe as the very beings that kept the Wizarding World alive stood in his house.

Sirius appeared completely unfazed, as he spoke with the detached voice all Purebloods had drilled into them from a very young age. It was as if he invited the sisters to tea every Saturday and this was another visit.

Dropping down to one knee, neck exposed to the Magic, he spoke clearly.

"By the name of the Light and Dark, of Merlin and Morgan Le Fay, I pledge my life to Wizardry, so as that Magic have a claim on me, to ask me to abandon my family, to abandon the world, to the extent to which she may be pleased."

Both sisters were silent as they contemplated this new aspect. Again as one they spoke out.

"You are firm in your decision, Heir? That we may demand your presence at our pleasure?"

A stiff nod from Sirius.

A smile blossomed out simultaneously on both faces. A chill crept up James' spine as he realized what Sirius had done. But too interfere with the forces that made him what he was would be suicide.

"Then name your desire."

"I wish to have all ties with my Goddaughter severed."

There was a moment of silence.

When a Godparent was chosen for a child, Magic instantly created a bond linking the Godparent and the Godchild, so that they would instantly know if the other was in trouble. In some ways, if used correctly, the bond with the two would be even closer than the immediate family's ties. To sever such a bond by mortal hands would be fatal, even causing the death of both the bonded.

A hope well upped in James again as he contemplated that maybe it was impossible to do. Everyone knew that the longer one was a Godparent, the stronger the tie became, connecting directly to both hearts, and hence, if severed after a long time, increased the chances of death, or permanent insanity.

It did not seem to be his day, as his hope was rapidly crushed again when the sisters gave a brief nod.

"It shall be done, Heir."

And with a single snap of their fingers, everything else misted out of sight as they suddenly seemed to be standing in a grey room, with only six occupants in it. By now, Harry was wide awake and watching attentively.

And everyone soon became aware of a single red line spinning itself into sight from Sirius' chest, and trailing out through the room.

"Only a single line? So there is no bond of love, good sir? Only Godfather duties keep you bound, we see. This shall be easier than first anticipated."

And with that, the sisters clasped their right hands together, and raising the joined limbs, sliced once through the breathing, throbbing line.

And Sirius fell down to his knees and screamed as if his whole being was on fire.

James became aware of an echoing scream occurring from somewhere outside the room.

'_Julia!'_ Of course. The line had been cut from her heart as well.

Hearing his beloved daughter screech in pain broke James' trance.

With an enraged war cry, he began to hack at the Magic keeping him prisoner with his own raw Magic. Fiercely clawing at whatever he could reach, like a madman, his movements became more and more violent.

"**ENOUGH!"**

The roar made James stop his movement and look up in shock and fear, as the Magic Sisters moved towards him as one, hands raised threateningly.

**-Break--Break--Break--Break--**

Miles away, Albus Dumbledore, looked up and frowned as an alarm went off in his office. The Potter residence was experiencing a complete onslaught of wave after wave of powerful magic.

It was definitely not Julia, because her Magic wasn't strong enough yet. It could be something dangerous attacking the Potters.

Dumbledore swept out of the door and towards the Apparation Point in Hogwarts.

'_Whatever would the World do without someone as powerful and great as me?'_

He, Dumbledore, would go and save the World again. And this time, he was going to STAY as the hero everyone loved.

Or he would kill them trying.

* * *

Well? (hopeful) 


	4. Discoveries and Unexpected Allies

**A/N **- Right, I had a bit of trouble in this chapter, because I have the next one written out, but needed to get this one out of the way. Anyways, **READ THIS!!!**. In this chapter, I don't mean to have the characters THAT emotional, but it couldn't be helped, because I needed to emphasise on certain points. I know that Lily wasn't that kind previously, but bear with me, while I work out the kinks. If anything, email or review with your opinion. I'm open to most suggestions. And thank you to everyone who corrected my French.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

_**Previously**_

_Hearing his beloved daughter screech in pain broke James' trance._

_With an enraged war cry, he began to hack at the Magic keeping him prisoner with his own raw Magic. Fiercely clawing at whatever he could reach, like a madman; his movements became more and more violent._

"**_ENOUGH!"_**

_The roar made James stop his movement and look up in shock and fear, as the Magic Sisters moved towards him as one, hands raised threateningly._

_He, Dumbledore, would go and save the World again. And this time, he was going to STAY as the hero everyone loved._

_Or he would kill them trying._

_**Chapter 4 - Discoveries and Unexpected Allies **_

As Light and Dark continued their steady march towards, James unknowingly let out a whimper in his fear. What had he done? If the Magic were to take drastic measures… He could be _killed_ for going against the entities that had made sure he was born a Wizard. Fear gripped his throat as his blood pounded like a drum in his head. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes as the Sisters loomed over him.

'_Julia…. I didn't even get to say goodbye!'_ thought James frantically. _'Julia…'_

Again, at the sound of his daughter's name, his mind hummed pleasantly. What was before a tidal wave, turned into a raging fire, burning through the landscapes of his mind, seemingly doing away with all the negative thoughts that he might have thought over the years of Julia; how she sometimes could be a little too much, or the time she had stolen his wand and burned his pants. '_I will always love Julia; to do other wise would be…'_ Would be what? Why was he thinking like this? He shook his head clear from his confusing thoughts. It seemed that the injuries were taking their toll; why else would he be having such contradictory thoughts? He looked up, and froze in shock.

The Light and Dark had their faces inches away from his; but he inwardly let himself relax a bit, as he realized that their faces did not contain their previous anger, but curiousity. The Light sister gently took hold of his chin, mindful of causing further damage, and peered into his eyes with her own green ones; he just realized how identical they were to Lily's. And Harry's too, now that he came to think of it. But just as that thought popped up in his head, it got burned away by the inferno residing in his head; as if thoughts of any other child were a no-no. Gently shaking his head, trying to get rid of the feeling that he had just remembered and forgotten something, James looked back into the Light's face, now discovering that she had a slight frown marring it.

Lifting her hand, she gently traced all of James' injuries, and said, _"Cuerpo Sana"_. James sighed in relief as all the pain in his body leaked away, and looked down in amazement as not even a scar was left to remind him of what had just happened.

But before he could even open his mouth and thank her, she had already cut him off by beckoning to her sister, who James realised, had been lounging to one side, and letting her sister examine James in peace. Now that her sister had called her, she was by her side in a flash.

"Atrer, look at this," As his head got gently pushed towards 'Atrer', as it seemed, James recalled with a faint amusement by his school day Latin that Atrer was a rough translation of 'Dark'.

"Inreto Mens Mentis", mumbled Atrer vaguely, eyebrows furrowed in concentration while looking at James, tilting his head to the side, as though she could see into his mind. _'Which she probably could,'_ thought James hazily. "Lucis," James let out another inner snort. _'Light'_. Oh how **creative**. "We have a serious problem. You do recognise the signature, do you not?"

Her sister nodded gravely. "How could I not, dear sister, when the person has wreaked so much havoc in lives? This is but, another casualty. Alas, there is nothing we can do, unless we want this man to go insane. I suggest we leave it, and find a way to reverse the effects in the near future."

Atrer nodded. "It is for the best. For the mean time…"

She waved a hand in James' direction, and as James felt an overpowering urge to sleep, his last coherent thought was, '_Casualty? Me?_'

Atrer and Lucis turned to the quiet Trio standing half in the shadows to one side, and signaled them forward. As the slowly ambled towards the front, the sisters scrutinized them. As they stopped in front of them, Lucis spoke up.

"We think it is for the best if we perform another Godfather bond for you. We would not be able to leave with peaceful consciences if we left this child without a guardian to legally take care of him."

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, and with a few minutes of communication non-verbally, nodded simultaneously.

"Good, now both of you hold out your hands, and grasp the child in between yourselves."

Remus started. "But… I'm a were-"

Atrer shook her head impatiently. "It matters not; a Godfather, or two in your case, should not be judged by any illness he has, as the Ministry has forgotten. If they question you, we will be notified instantly; have no fear."

Worries, not forgotten, but pushed aside for the importance of this event, the two soon-to-be-Godfathers did as they were previously instructed. Atrer took her position facing Sirius, while Lucis faced Remus, and in one slashing motion, a white glow flared up for one instant, and then disappeared, leaving three wide-eyed people behind.

Lucis clasped her hands behind her back and said earnestly, "Congratulations! It's a bond!" while Atrer shook her head in amusement. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry just blushed in answer and burrowed his head in Remus's shoulder, all the while grasping Sirius's hand. Lucis just smiled. "Take care of this child gentleman; he has an important role in the future."

Sirius and Remus glanced at them curiously, but they refused to say more, other than the wink that Atrer threw them, and in a flash of colour, both Magic entities disappeared, leaving three people to blink in surprise.

Lily broke into a run, one arm clutching a knocked out Julia close to her, as she neared the source from which she had sensed what felt like an ocean of magic pour out from. She hoped secretly that it had been Harry's first bout of magical power; she had always thought that her first born was extra special.

Guilt ran through her very bones as she thought of how much she had ignored Harry, just as it did when all was quiet at night and she thought about her day. She didn't understand why James never allowed her to be nice to him; he was her **baby**, dammit. She didn't need permission to hold him! But James had never been like that before. She wondered what had brought about the change, and what made him forget that he forbade her from seeing Harry, when he just instructed her a few moments before. He had always looked so lost when she yelled at him for denying her a mother's rights.

But it wasn't as though her life was one big sob story, and that Harry was always kept away from her. Of course not! What type of a mother would she have been then?

It was Lily that controlled what Harry read; if he strayed too close to what she deemed "adult" books while browsing the library, in an instant, the book would be swapped with an educational child's book, with the help of the house elves of course. By now, Lily had made sure that Harry had read at least what every Pureblooded child was supposed to know by the time they reached Hogwarts – special heritage spells, the Potter Family coat of arms, (two swords clashing, with magic swirling around them, and the inscription beneath; _Guerriers Pour La Fin_ – Warriors To The End) common pureblood courtesies, and of course, pureblood games. Thank God Harry had inherited her love for reading and not throwing books away because they were "too thick and boring", as Julia and James loved to do.

Food was another thing to be sneaked in when James wasn't looking. No mother, no matter how horribly cruel, could leave their child to starve for ages. Of course, there were those non-human types like Walburga Black, Sirius' mom. Every other evening, if Harry had not come down to dinner, for whatever reason, Lily got the house elves to sneak past the enchantments placed by James on the door, and to deliver food to Harry. That way, she could sleep easy that night.

Of course, I could spend an entire chapter talking about how Harry's mother was secretly loving to her child, but we digress, and so now back to the story.

Lily cut of her train of thought when Julia whimpered. Hurrying forward to the Entrance Hall, she grasped the large door handle and silently pulled it open a sliver. Peeking inside, her eyes widened as she saw the destruction that made the room look like it had a rampaging elephant loose inside it.

Her eyes shot from where James was sleeping curled up on the floor, to where Sirius ad Remus stood with Harry in their arms. Concentrating very hard, Lily's vision slowly changed until her world turned technicolour. Blinking once or twice to get used to it, she searched for abnormal magic residue. Her eyes were immediately attracted to the centre of the room.

Disbelief filtered through her body as she saw magic in its purest form. There were only two beings that could leave such a signature, and to think, they had been in this very house!

Still partially hidden behind the giant door, Lily watched as Sirius made a portkey which would probably take them to one of the Black Estates or Remus's apartment. Lily didn't really care, as long as Harry grew up right. And as though he could hear that particular thought, Harry's eyes locked into hers as Sirius began the countdown.

"6…"

Lily's eyes began to water as she realised that this would probably be the last time she saw her child…. Until September 11th, so many years into the future. To her surprise, Harry offered a meek smile. She smiled back warmly.

"5…"

'Eat your vegetables,' She mouthed, and watched as his smile widened slightly.

"4…"

"3…"

'_Au futur'_, she mouthed one last time. Harry's eyes sparkled as he remembered that Potter saying; one that was repeated between members of the family until their next meeting.

"2…"

'_A la prochaine,'_ was the reply she got.

"1…"

And just like that, the three people vanished, leaving behind a woman who never knew that she would be meeting her child much, much earlier than she thought she would.

Lily sighed and walked into the room and laid Julia on the half broken sofa, and prepared to hoist James up. Just as she bent down, the wards clamoured for her attention. Straightening up, she frowned as she realised that Dumbledore was trying to enter the house.

Marching determinedly towards the guest room where he usually appeared, Lily strengthened her mind shields and proceeded to fabricate the biggest lie she had made up, and hoping against hope that the old man would fall for it.

* * *

**Well, that was it for now. Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. Right, onto the notes, changed the translations a bit:**

**1. Cuerpo Sana - **_Spanish, and basically translates into "Heal Body". Thank you to the person who reviewed as "a", the Spanish person who corrected me._

**2. Inreto Mens Mentis - **_Means basically "Ensnared Mind". No one objected to this, so I'm guessing its right?_

**3. Guerriers Pour La Fin - **_Warriors FOR the End, actually, but close your eyes and squint and might turn into TO the end. I actually think that this sounds more poetic than if it was FOR. And many people HAVE corrected me on it, but most tell me to leave it like this._

**4. Au futur - **_To the future. Thank you to Lys Sheridan, the only French person who offered her opinion!_

**5. A la prochaine- **_Until then. Thanks to… well, basically everyone. XD_

**That's about it, right? Review, even if it is to tell me I need to change something. Don't aimlessly flame, if you genuinely don't like something, tell me, alright?**


	5. Growing Up

_**AAAAAAAnd, here we go!! Oh, go check out my livejournal for teasers and stuff like that. And don't forget to leave comments! I will reupload Chapter 4 later with the changes! This chapter is gonna hold a few surprises.  
**_

**http://crazyboutremmy. livejournal. com  
**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_And just like that, the three people vanished, leaving behind a woman who never knew that she would be meeting her child much, much earlier than she thought she would._

_Lily sighed and walked into the room and laid Julia on the half broken sofa, and prepared to hoist James up. Just as she bent down, the wards clamoured for her attention. Straightening up, she frowned as she realised that Dumbledore was trying to enter the house._

_Marching determinedly towards the guest room where he usually appeared, Lily strengthened her mind shields and proceeded to fabricate the biggest lie she had made up, and hoping against hope that the old man would fall for it._

* * *

Dumbledore seethed in his office. Around the circular room, his current office at Hogwarts lay broken pieces of unknown silver instruments and several heavy tomes which looked like someone had haphazardly thrown around. The entire office looked a right mess; it was as if Nifflers had been let loose in this room. 

Next to the old man's desk, stood Fawkes' perch. The beautiful phoenix warily eyed Dumbledore and as unnoticeably as possible, steadily edged away from the desk, just incase his bonded decided to throw a tantrum. **Again**. He wondered what had happened to set the Headmaster, one of the most mild-mannered people he knew, off in such a tizzy.

Albus forced himself to remain calm, and grabbed a handful of lemon drops and began to angrily chew on them. How had everything gone so wrong? In one move, he had lost the support of Black as well as the Werewolf; in short, he had lost his Headquarters, as WELL as his messenger to the Werewolf tribes. Albus may have been many things, but he was not a fool. There would be no other that could be sent to compromise with the wolves; they had blatantly refused to talk to anyone other than there own kind, that much they had said.

The Werewolf Council had even developed a liking for the dratted beast. Previously, that had been an advantage; now, that would mean that when it came to doing what was right and wrong, they would obviously much rather take the evil road and support the Werewolf, who Dumbledore was sure would turn Dark shortly.

And Black. He should have known not to trust any offspring of such a Dark family, no matter where they had connections, or whether they had only Light friends, like the Potters. And now he was also without monetary support. Of course, the Light families had a lot of money to offer him; but the Blacks were the richest family in Britain for a reason. And on top of that, the minute Black had gone away and the Family Magic had gotten wind of his decision; all types of ancient and precious artifacts had disappeared from his residences, including half the books in the Dumbledore Library. Of course, Sirius hadn't known that he had, ahem… borrowed those books, and Albus suspected that it wasn't going to be pretty to watch when Sirius found out what had been returned. He thanked God that he was miles away.

It was time for a new plan. The Potter boy had caused lots of trouble, but the Prophecy should take care of him by the end. And didn't James say that the boy was only a Squib? He had no time to waste on simpletons like him; with no magic powers and no vital role in the future; he would just secretly off the boy sometime later and would accept Lupin and Black with open arms as they came running back, apologising for all the wrongs they had done.

At least for the moment he had James completely under his control. Lily didn't need to be under his grasp; after all, she was Julia's mother. Her love would always keep her bound to her child. Sure, the boy was her offspring too, but he was a Squib, so she would shun him anyways. So that part of his Grand Plan was covered.

For now, he would leave them be. It was just another six year wait before he would meet the Potter boy, if he even got an admission letter. Then he would break the boy, preferably into millions of pieces. Yes, Albus nodded, he would give the boy six more carefree years. And then…

With a gleeful smile, Dumbledore reached for more Lemon Drops. Oh, _everything_ was going to go according to plan.

**A Split-second Decision**

Harry gazed in awe at the blatant wealth that he was seeing. Of course, Potter Manor was just as richly decorated, but none of that would ever be his. While Potter Manor screamed _'Gryffindor!' _Black Manor was a subtle mixture of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Not to mention more pleasing on the eye.

Decorated with lush dark hues of blues and greens, Black Manor reverberated the air of peace, quiet and a type of homeliness that wormed itself into your heart.

"And this is the main dining hall," said Sirius as he proudly strutted in, reminding Harry of the picture of a peacock he had seen during mating season. Remus shook his head in amusement at Sirius' apparent excitement of someone living with them. Butt all signs of laughter were wiped out as both shaggy haired males entered the hall after Sirius. Harry didn't know which way to look first. Remus had forgotten how to close his mouth.

The ceiling of the hall seemed untouchable, as though it reached up until the heavens. Chandeliers dangled every few meters, with a massive diamond crusted one hanging smack dab in the middle of the hall. A long table stretched in front of their eyes, decorated with a tablecloth that seemed to swirl in all directions. Harry had never seen such an elegant type of beauty.

Next to the awestruck men, Sirius stood grinning smugly. "What do you think, gentlemen?"

**A Split-Second Decision**

"This is your room, Harry." Remus ushered the small boy in and dragged Sirius along behind him. Harry's eyes widened behind his dusty and cracked glasses, as his small mouth dropped open in surprise. He spun around.

"No!" Both the adults looked surprised at Harry's exclamation. Sharing a worried glance between them, Remus bent down on one knee to Harry's height.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Harry shook his head frantically, biting his fingernails. Remus and Sirius exchanged another glance.

Harry looked unsure of himself as they did so. He had never had such a big room and had never gotten used to one. Maybe they were joking and the cupboard in the corner over there was his real room. He nodded inwardly, yes, that he could handle.

Sirius flapped his hands around like a bird. "Harr-yyyyy! This is your ROOM now! I don't care WHAT James and Lily had given you! This is YOURS." Pouting like a child, he crossed his arms and glared at Harry.

Harry shrunk back a little. His? All this, his? He stole a quick glance around the room again. Compared to Julia's room, this of course was nothing. But it was striking in its own special way. The room was done in midnight blue, with the ceiling glittering with winking stars. An empty handsome bookshelf stood to his right, as in contrast to the bright cheerful overflowing toy box on his left. A table and chair was situated right in front of the picture window, with the massive bed behind it. Cheerful pictures hung from the walls as the occupants waved at him when they noticed his eyes on them.

Sirius hesitantly smiled at him. "The room changes to a green overtone in the day. The midnight blue scheme in the night helps you sleep, while green keeps you awake."

Harry slowly smiled back.

**A Split-second Decision**

Lily watched her husband stomp about the room. She inwardly sighed and shook her head at his childish behaviour. Letting her mind wander to her eldest child, she wondered what Harry was doing at that instant. Was Sirius treating him well? Was Remus making sure her baby was going to be well fed? She hoped so. She really did.

As Julia whimpered in her sleep from next to her, Lily scooped her up and began rocking her back and forth. '_Dumbledore had been a pain,' _Lily thought as a frown marred her features. He had refused to leave until he had upturned every chair in hopes of finding put what had happened. And then he had disappeared with James into a room, and her husband had trotted out two minutes later with the most vacant expression she had seen in her life.

And when he had gotten over his mind blank, he had started screeching about Julia and demanded to see her. When that had been satiated, he had started his rant on Harry. Which was still currently ongoing.

"-and he stayed under our very roofs and we gave him food and water and let him sleep and-"

"Oh James, shut up and give it a rest," groaned Lily as she plonked her face into a cushion by the side. James gaped at her for a minute or so before sniffing and settling himself down onto a sofa opposite the one Lily and Julia were residing.

"But seriously Lily," began James again, blatantly ignoring the long-suffering whimper his wife let out. "Does the boy think he can do whatever he wants? I mean, how dare he suddenly attack me and then proceed to destroy the Manor and leave? We raised him to be better, did we not? We-"

Lily jerked upright in surprise as James began to ramble on and on. James didn't remember? How could he not? Lily narrowed her eyes. Something suspicious was taking place, and she was going to get to the bottom of it all. And she had a very good feeling that Dumbledore was behind this.

But she would worry about that later. Her husband was just being his usual annoying self at the moment, and she had just remembered something that she promised herself she would do. Lowering Julia gently from her lap in a comfortable position on the sofa, Lily pranced away in high spirits to get a parchment, a quill and an owl.

"And he has the nerve to demand we give him the inheritance! I mean – Lily? Oi, Lily! Come back here! Lillllllyyyy!!!"

**A Split-second Decision**

A nine year old Harry Potter smiled as the owl left the grounds with his letter. It had been four years since he left Potter Manor, and boy, was he glad. Glancing around at the green interior of his room, he stood up from the mahogany chair, stretched and proceeded downstairs.

Seating himself at the kitchen table, he picked up a pile of pancakes and proceeded to drown them with maple syrup and whipped cream. Placing a few strawberries on the top, Harry then smiled at his guardians. Remus and Sirius were having mock fights with cutlery, and as Remus stabbed Sirius' finger, Harry idly cut some pancake and chewed.

"What lessons are we having today?"

Remus dropped his fork and smiled at Harry. "Well, we finished First Year work, so we should be able to proceed onto Second Ye-"

"Absolutely NOT!"

Both Harry and Remus glanced in surprise at a surprisingly grim-faced Sirius. "No child under this roof is going to learn Second Year work at the age of nine!"

"But Sirius…"

"Remus, there's a reason why kids aren't allowed to use magic during the holidays, as well as before the age of 11. Harry's magic is still growing. First year work is fine for now, as it's helping him stabilise his magic a bit earlier than other, but Second Year would strain him! And what is he going to learn when he goes to school then? Might as well not go, right?"

Remus heaved a sigh. "Alright Sirius. I see your point. But what's Harry going to learn now?"

As both adults scratched their heads and contemplated this new problem, Harry calmly finished of his pancakes, a fried egg, and two glasses of mango juice. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he turned to the still puzzled adults and enquired, "Why don't we work on my gift?"

Both adults jumped, having forgotten that Harry was still there. Hearing Harry's remark, they both looked at each other, wondering how they had forgotten their charge's special…erm… talent.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Seven year old Harry walked into the living room where Sirius and Remus were engaged in a game of chess. But upon reaching the two men, the child froze. "Uncle Sirius?" Harry whispered frantically._

_Both men looked up in alarm at the panicked tone. "What is it Harry?" Harry, still staring at something above his guardian's shoulder, trembled slightly before asking in a shaky tone, "Why are you on purple fire?"_

_Sirius Black, Auror extrodinaire, yelped and jumped up. Batting at himself in panic, he danced around the room in order to rid himself of the fire. After Remus had galliantly doused him with water, he froze and sat down again. Snapping his fingers for a house elf to come and clear up the water puddles, Sirius sniffed himself over. 'Strange,' he told himself. 'No scent of fire'._

"_Harry," began an excited Remus, looking as though something had dawned him. "Harry, tell me what you see when you look at me."_

_Harry turned to his second foster father and gasped. Around the werewolf was an amber flame, but above that itself was a murky green cloud that whispered around the edges of the amber flame. Telling Remus that, he was surprised to see Remus' eyes light up._

"_Sirius! Think Sirius! Who else had told us the same thing when they had first seen us? Who could have Harry gotten it from?"_

_After a while, Sirius grinned. "Lily! Of course!" As both men congratulated themselves on their wonderful discovery, Harry smiled to himself. Telling the adults that he was off to research about this new phenomenon, he detoured instead, towards the Owlery._

**_End Flashback_ **

* * *

"So?" enquired Harry with a raised eyebrow. Sirius giggled inside. This boy was turning out a pure Slytherin. 

"Well Harry," began Remus carefully. "We've actually reached our limit for teaching you about that, as books don't really give us that much information on what you can do. We have to find you a teacher… But, there are very **very** few people who have your gift."

Sirius frowned as he scratched his brow. "There was Lily…"

Harry yawned and got up. "Then why don't you ask her to come and show me?"

Both men tuned to look at Harry with shocked eyes. Harry stared back in confusion. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Sirius broke from his trance first. "Harry! Ask the woman who didn't care about you to come and teach you?! That's preposterous! We don't even keep in contact with her!"

Harry snorted with laughter as he walked towards the kitchen door. "Don't be silly Sirius! Of course she took care of me when I was younger! And who did you think I was writing to all these years? My imaginary friend?"

And with that, Harry Potter left a stunned Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in the kitchen with a few cleaning house elves.

**A Split-second Decision**

Lily Potter stepped out from the fireplace and barely had a moment to regain her composure before she bowled over by something with a shock of black hair screaming, "MOM!!" Laughing, Lily held her eldest child at an arm's length while she smoothed his hair over his eyebrows. A slight laughing cough directed her attention to Sirius and Remus who were dressed formally in plum-coloured robes with an elaborate 'W' in silver at the side.

"We'll be leaving then Lils," grinned Sirius as he winked at the woman who was a sister to him. Remus smiled softly at her and said, "We're really sorry, but this meeting just suddenly came up and the Wizengamot demands we attend."

Lily just waved off their explanations. "As long as I get to spend time with my son, it's perfectly fine. James the idiot actually believes I still attend 'tea parties'. And of course, the old hags that are actually hosting the tea parties find my story so "_moving and wonderful_", they'll cover for me."

Laughing, Remus and Sirius left the house. Harry grinned up at his mother. "Guess what, Ma? I went and got my supplies!" Lily slung an arm around her eldest and they both began their walk up to his room. She could hardly believe that her babies had both grown up and were starting Hogwarts tomorrow! At least she had been able to see Harry for the past two years, after he had wrote to her about his 'gift' training. Entering his room, Harry headed straight for his bed while Lily began picking up his strewn clothes and packing his trunk.

Harry watched her for a minute or so before hesitantly calling out a "Ma?". Turning around, Lily found her son with a solemn expression on his face. Heaving himself off his bed, he walked towards his desk and picked up a stick Lily recognised as his wand.

Bringing it towards her, he lifted it up. Fearfully, he started talking, looking everywhere but at his mother. "Ma… This… this wand. Ollivander. He said that… he said… This is Voldermort's bro- brother wand." Lily felt numb as she stared at the deceptively normal looking wand. Hugging her son, she kissed the top of his head as he trembled. She frowned as one hand traced her son's scar. Why? If Julia was the Prophecy child, why had Harry gotten the wand?

Lifting her son's head with her palm, she stared into familiar green orbs. "It's going to be alright Harry. Just don't spread it around. We all know you're going to go into Slytherin. While the Slytherin's might revel you for this, the other houses will treat you with fear. Voldermort himself will either invite you to join his ranks or duel you to death. When you reach the age of fifteen love, something inside you is going to be unlocked. I shall teach you then." She kissed Harry's scar gently.

**sS I love you my, son Ss**, hissed Lily.

**sS I love you too, Ma Ss  
**

* * *

** A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Was that unexpected? Huh? Huh? Was it?  
**


	6. Getting Sorted

**A/n: ** Right, so this is the last chapter I'm posting until after the 22nd of May. My GCE O LEVELS start on Monday. Yup. So this chapter is kinda sappy. Shudder but it's minimalized. So that's alright. Onwards.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_sS I love you my, son Ss, hissed Lily._

_sS I love you too, Ma Ss _

* * *

Harry stared impassively at Remus while the aforementioned adult stared back in a similar expression of apathy. When a staring contest ensued, it kept them both entertained for the next fifteen minutes before they sunk into their mindless depression again. A glance at the clock showed that a minute had passed. 

Remus sighed.

Harry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

After another five minutes of continued _entertainment, _Harry gritted his teeth and shouted up the stairs from where both Remus and he had been sitting on the bottom step, with Harry's trunk lying at their feet.

"Sirius! What on _Earth_ are you primping for? We are going to a train station! There are not going to be buxom blondes or thirty something models there, there are going to eleven and twelve year old skinny girls! Get down here you filthy forty year old pervert!"

A slamming of a door was heard, followed by what sounded like a herd of loose hippogriffs. Remus snickered quietly as Harry huffed in relief. The scowling face of Sirius Black appeared at the top of the stairs, but not before a cloud of suffocating cologne had alerted them of his presence first.

"I wasn't _primping_," he hissed. "I was making myself presentable."

Harry shrugged and got up, brushing his pants. Remus copied his movements and picked up Harry's trunk, and both of them walked towards the fireplace. Sirius, noticing that they were currently leaving without him, hurried down the stairs.

"And I am **not** forty!"

**A Split-second Decision**

Harry stared in wonder at the sights, sounds and array of scents that had assaulted his senses the minute he had stumbled out of the fireplace, and had arrived at the Wizarding Station. Contrary to its rather bland title, the place was …. Magical.

What they had arrived at was not the actual platform, but what looked like a bazaar. After one bought a ticket, you walked through a portal, numbered according which train or other transport you had to take, and you arrived at your platform. Harry found that concept fascinating; how much magic had been used to create such a thing? And how did one keep the portal going for so long?

At one side were the ticket counters, where a long line of witches, wizards and other magical creatures were lined up, clamouring at the top of their voices. On the other hand were the makeshift stalls. Different coloured cloths strung together to make separate shops, wheelbarrows filled with fruits and vegetables, some he had never seen before, being pushed around by wizards in funny costumes. He could just spot a fat Arabic man with the banner "Magical Carpets for Rent" above his head nodding enthusiastically to a few costumers, right next to an Oriental frail looking witch who was selling what seemed like sparkling flowers.

A few children had bought spinning tops, and were playing with them at one corner of the street, and screaming with laughter when the spinning tops, magical of course, got a hold of them and spun them around as well. There was a large sweet shop that looked like a paint bomb had exploded there. Sweets of all shapes, sizes and colours were on display. Excited children and adults alike, whether foreign or local, rushed in and out of the shop, while one mother dragged a resisting child away from one of the lollipop displays that looked bigger than the kid himself.

A waft of freshly cooked bread floated in from an unseen direction as a voice could be heard encouraging people to buy "Wanda's Freshly Baked Loaves". A heavy hand was laid upon Harry's shoulder, and he looked up startled, only to find he was staring at Sirius' excited face. Remus appeared a second later, tugging his trunk with apparent ease, and for a moment, Harry wished he had the Werewolf's strength.

"So, now you know why we wanted to arrive two hours earlier?"

**A Split-second Decision **

Harry waved goodbye to Remus and Sirius, who waved back and then apparated off to work. After making sure that the purchases they had bought were safely packed inside his trunk, he straightened the said possession on its wheels. Strolling down the crowded platform, he mentally thanked Remus for performing the Weightless charm on his trunk. Expensive cloak swung over one shoulder, he hummed as he took in the faces of the students he'd be living with for the next one year.

Looking around, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his mother and father with Julia in one corner next to a pillar, so as to not attract attention. Lily tucked a stray strand of Julia's hair behind her ear, and then bent down to check her trunk one last time to make sure that everything was packed properly. James was talking eagerly with his daughter, most probably telling her about all the fun she was about to have. Harry smiled at the sight. James was no doubt a good parent; he was going to have to find out why _he _was treated as he had been.

Lily, apparently finished with her mental checklist, had straightened up, and caught Harry's eye. Grinning widely, she hurriedly ushered Julia onto the train, ignoring the roar of excitement all surrounding wizards and witches had let out at the sight of the Girl Who Lived, kissed both her cheeks and stored her trunk along with James' help. Then telling her husband that she'd be right along and to leave first, leaving a very confused Potter scratching his head while walking towards the barrier, she jogged towards Harry, and before he had even realised what was going on, she was squeezing the air out of him.

"Oh! Both my babies are going to be leaving and that's terrible because I'm not going to see them and you're so grown up and I can't believe you're both starting Hogwarts and no more lessons with you and I think I'm getting empty nest syndrome, but that's just stupid-"

Harry, more worried about his mother's sanity and his sudden lack of air, pointed out to his mother that the train was going to leave. This caused an already hysterical Lily to burst into tears. Kissing his forehead, she attempted one last time to straighten his hair, and then pushed him gently towards the train. Sniffing, she waved a final goodbye before walking towards the barrier to her husband.

Harry watched her leave before dragging his trunk into the very first compartment that he could find, and then proceeded to take out his French grammar book and practice. As Sirius had said, as appointed Heir, he couldn't appear uncouth and uneducated now, could he?

Just as he could feel the train lurching to a start, the compartment door slid open. Harry looked up to find himself looking at a gangly red headed boy standing awkwardly, holding up a trunk and a battered cage with a brand new owl. After studying him for a minute or so, Harry inclined his head slightly, and the boy took it as a sign of approval and visibly relaxed. He bumbled into the compartment and began arranging his belonging, carefully placing his owl down. He soon began to fidget aimlessly as he moved some of his belongings one way or the other.

Harry idly turned a page as the boy settled down. "You know, if I were you, I would have sat down at the first compartment I found."

The boy froze in his position and slowly flushed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled nervously. "None of them accepted me. Said I wasn't pureblooded enough. Of course, just my luck to try and make friends with future Slytherins. And I can't go sit with my brothers because Percy's a prefect and Fred and George would take the mickey out of me. So I figured I'd try my luck with you, since you didn't look so bad. Hey, worst comes to worst, I'll graduate from Hogwarts with no friends." He finished in a slouched position; he looked rather downtrodden and beaten.

Harry contemplated him rather tentatively. He had never faced problems like these with adults. Children were an entirely new ground, as he had never grown up with anyone his age around, other than the occasional visit from family friends. Biting his lips, he offered Ron a supportive smile. "Hey, tell you what. You stick with me and I'll protect you. Got your back and whatnot. I'm not very good at this, but I'll try."

The boy's face seemed to be stuck in a permanent expression of surprise. Harry began to feel rather nervous. Did he come off as cocky? Did he do something horrible? His doubts were washed away as the red headed boy seemed to shake off his stupor and a wide grin began to spread across his face.

Harry noted with some amusement, switching on his "powers" for a second, the entire compartment seemed to be slowly filled with a yellow colour as the boy gained confidence.

"I'm Ron."

Harry knelt forward over his book and shook the hand with a firm grip.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Harry."

**A Split-second Decision**

Three hours into the journey, Harry had abandoned his nonsensical, tedious book in favour of his new friend, who, while not as intellectual as he himself, was well educated all the same. Ron, unwrapping a chocolate frog from the humongous pile that Harry had bought, in return of the promise that Ron would teach him Wizard's Chess, told Harry how Percy and him actually got along pretty well, and how he had finished half of Percy's personal book collection. Ron seemed pretty impressed by the fact that Harry had grown up with THE Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, idols of his brothers, he said, but looked at Harry strangely when he had said he was a Potter. Harry waved it off to the fact that he had never actually mentioned his real family at all.

Harry learned that Ron grew up in a family of all boys, where he was the youngest. He always received hand-me-downs, and no one had ever seemed interested in the youngest Weasley. That was pretty foreign to Harry, who had pretty much grown up as the only child, and was always showered with affection.

The conversation turned slowly from their favourite Quidditch teams, to food, Muggles, and strangely, to their education.

"Well, I actually think that it wouldn't be so bad if they introduced the Dark Arts to curriculum. We need to know what we're going against, right?" Ron waved his hands like a windmill, trying to get his point across.

Harry started in shock. After finding out that Ron was a Weasley, he thought that would automatically mean he detested anything Dark. But of course, he thought wryly, weren't Potters supposed to be entirely Light too?

Ron, taking a look at his new friend's shocked expression, thought that he was appalled, and kept silent. Harry made a small noise of disagreement at seeing Ron retreat back into his shell, and when Ron looked at him inquiringly, he gave Ron a small smile. "I think that's actually pretty brilliant." And after that, everything ran smoothly, until the compartment door slid open for a second time.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. First his parents had been unable to drop him off, Father being off to some country or the other, while Mother simply "had to go to that lovely tea party" that was being held by Mrs. Possedant. So he had to be dropped off by the chauffer. And on top of that, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle had apparently been told to keep an eye on him while he was at Hogwarts.

Draco scowled at the mere thought of it. To think that he would need taking care off. By Blaise, no less! The boy he had grown up playing "Tag, You're the Mudblood!" with! Preposterous. You would think people would have trust in him. You set the ball room on fire once, and people seem to remember it for life.

_And now I seem to be running for my very life. Alright no, I'm avoiding Blaise and the henchmen. Getting asked, "Are you alright Draco?" and, "Need anything Draco?" or worst of all, "You sure you're not feeling need to burn anything?" I told them I needed to visit the loo and gave them the slip. Yes, I am witty._

_Problem is that I now have to find a new compartment to sit in. Preferably one that is very far from my previous one. Then they'll get tired of searching for me. My my, I just seem to be bursting with marvelous ideas today. Father will be most impressed. But blasted compartments are either filled with Huffleduffs, Raven-bores and Gryffindorks. Ah, a compartment. Fairly empty. 2 occupants, one seems to be a Weasley. Ugh. The youngest one, I presume. Who's the other? Let's find out, shall we?_

* * *

"Who're you?" Harry and Ron found themselves staring at a blonde boy with steely gray eyes. Ron, after a moment, recognised him apparently, because he snorted and went back to opening more chocolate frogs. The boy in turn sneered at Ron's back and turned back to Harry and repeated the question.

"Harry Potter." The boy, shaking Harry's outstretched hand, froze for a minute, and then relaxed again. Leaning against the doorframe, he casually drawled, "Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Is there space for me to sit?"

Ron, who had been gorging on a Pumpkin Pasty, began choking. Harry leaned forward and began thumping his back, while Draco sneered. "What Weasel? Finally realised how ugly you are?"

Ron flushed an angry red before retorting. "No. Just realised how much you look like a ferret."

Before either of them could continue with the argument, Harry held up a hand. Looking at Draco, he gestured for him to sit down. Draco did so, situating himself at the far corner of the compartment with Harry's French book, while Ron mumbled an "as long as he doesn't speak."

It was like, Harry thought, what Sirius said. On one hand you have your friends, and on the other, your allies. Ron was a friend, he certainly seemed trustworthy enough. Draco on the other hand, would be nothing more than an ally. His name had weight, and that was all that mattered. Plus, Harry decided smugly, from what he had learnt over the years from various sources, the Malfoy heir HATED being smothered. If he did anything wrong, he'd just sic Zabini on him. Plus, that boy owed him.

**A Split-second Decision**

Harry and Ron stood side by side, Ron shifting his weight from one foot to another, while Harry gazed in interest at the surrounding architect. They had both taken a boat together, and were surprisingly followed by Malfoy and a black boy who had introduced himself as Blaise Zabini, while winking at Harry, who wryly smiled back.

Hagrid had lead them all to the Entrance Hall, where all the First Years were told to wait, and now were forced to hear Julia's obnoxious voice tell them all that if there was a test they needed to pass to get sorted, she'd pass with flying colours. The rest of the First Years had stopped listening to her after the first five minutes, and the only one who was hanging on to her every word was that Muggleborn Granger.

Suddenly, an earth-shattering scream rang through the Hall. Ron, in his nervousness, jumped a foot in the air and stumbled into Harry, who in turn, fell back into Malfoy and Zabini. It was like a domino effect; within two minutes, all the First Years lay flat on the floor in one bunch, and everyone sighed in relief when they realised Julia had shut up. Harry looked around to find the source of the scream, and found that there were a group of ghosts hovering a meter away from the collapsed First Years, and staring at them in shock.

When everyone else had realised exactly what they had been frightened with, they laughed in embarrassment and got up, brushing off their robes. The ghosts quickly moved on, afraid of shocking the children to death, and at that exact moment, the Great Hall door opened and a stern looking woman came out.

"Professor McGonagall," whispered Harry and Ron together, and then looked at each other in surprise and laughed. Ron grinned and mouthed, "Fred and George", while Harry said, "Sirius and Remus". Turning back to the Professor, they found her telling the students that they were ready for them. Sharing one last nervous glance, they stepped into the Hall.

**A Split-second Decision**

Harry stood nervously as McGonagall called out, "Abbot, Hannah". Ron had nearly peed in relief that they would just be trying on a Hat. It would be his turn soon, and he just hoped that his mind would be alert enough to walk up to the stool without embarrassing himself. Sure enough, a few names later...

"Black-Potter, Harry Rigel"

As Harry stepped forward, he heard Ron and Draco's joint gasps from behind him, but took more pleasure from the whispers in the Hall. He smirked as the last thing he saw before the Hat was fitted over his head was Dumbledore's horrified face.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

Sirius stopped pacing in his study and stopped in front of Harry, face grim. A seven year old Harry Potter stared back at his suddenly serious Godfather, wondering if he had done something wrong. Sirius ran a hand over his face and begun to speak.

"Harry, did you know that only males can be the Heirs of a family? If there are no males produced in the direct family, Magic will seek out the closest relative to carry on the bloodline, and if that relative has a different surname, it would change to the family name. Magic has made it so. That's why, even though Andromeda was the oldest between us, followed by Bella, and then only me, because I was the oldest male, I am the Black Heir, and now, Lord Black. Do you understand so far?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. This was better than any Goblin Wars lesson.

"That's why James has never disowned you. Even if he had, because you carry Potter blood, and you are the oldest male to be born, you would automatically be the Heir. Now the current problem Harry is that I don't have an Heir, and I have no intention of ever getting married. That's why I want to make you my Heir."

The little boy's eyes widened. That would make him Heir of two of the most powerful and oldest families in the Wizarding World. Sirius chuckled at his Godson's face.

"Now Harry, if you do agree to this, your surname will become Black-Potter. But it would mean changing your middle name as well; Magic requires balance, and if you become my Heir, you would be classified as a Dark Heir, while at the same time, you are a Light Heir, because of your Potter side. You will have two names from your Potter family, which is Harry and Potter. However, the same needs to be done for your Black side. Therefore, we would be changing your middle name to a constellation, which is tradition."

Harry mumbled something. Sirius looked enquiringly at him. Blushing, the little boy cleared his throat.

"I said, Rigel is in the same constellation circle as Sirius."

Sirius thought it over for a minute and then smiled.

"Perfect."

_-END FLASHBACK-_

* * *

  
"**My my, that was interesting."**

Harry jerked back to the present at the sound of a nasally voice in his head.

"**It's not everyday one gets to view an Heir's name-changing ceremony. So, Harry Potter, where do I put you?"**

Harry gripped the edge of the stool.

"_Slytherin please."_

The Hat seemed to be shocked into silence.

"**My dear boy, Slytherin? You'll be eaten alive there! Is your need to stand apart from your family that great? What would your parents say? No no, I think its better that you be in GRY-"**

Harry hurriedly cut off the Hat with a loud, "WAIT!" The became completely silent. No one had ever stopped the Hat before.

"_Look, you can't do this. You mangy old rag, I've been planning this since I've been eight, just because you want think I'm not meant to be in that House doesn't mean that - "_

"**Hmmm, yes yes, better be…"**

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Harry shut his eyes in relief, before getting up and handing the Hat back to McGonagall, who stood stunned. Smirking at the appalled Headmaster, he flounced off towards the Slytherin table, smiling innocently at the rest of the quiet Hall.

Slowly, what looked like a seventh year, began to clap, and soon the entire Slytherin house was applauding like a member of a Light family hadn't joined them.

McGonagall shook herself from what seemed to be shock that a Potter had ended up in Slytherin, and began calling out the names again. Soon, the shock of what had occurred wore, off, and the Sorting continued as normal.

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry looked up in mild interest. From what he had heard from Zabini, Granger was a know-it-all who had pestered nearly everyone on the train with her vast knowledge, and had been taken under Julia's wing. At that, he had snorted. But anyways, from what Zabini had said, it had seemed like Granger would have gone into Ravenclaw. But then again, Harry smirked, he had after all, been Sorted into Slytherin.

After Longbottom had been sorted into Gryffindor, the name that caught Harry's wondering attention again was Julia's.

The Hall had, predictably, burst into excited about the Girl-Who-Lived. As the Hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!!!", and the mentioned table let out a huge cheer, Harry rolled his eyes. As if the Headmaster would let the Saviour into any other House. Looking at the old man, he seemed to be extremely relieved.

Soon, the Sorting had nearly finished, and there was only Zabini and Ron left. Surely…

"Weasley, Ronald"

* * *

Ron gulped as he walked towards the Hat. Stealing a glance at Harry again, he saw his friend flash him a comforting smile. He still couldn't believe the boy had gone into Slytherin. Slytherin!! Imagine that! But he had said he'd watch Ron's back, right? 

Ron put the Hat on his head. A nasally voice asked him where he wanted to go.

"_You stick with me and I'll protect you. Got your back and whatnot."_

Ron gulped. Where did he want to go? On one hand, there was his family. And on the other, was his future. Gods, why? This choice… Harry was his first friend. His family had always been there for him, but really, he was just another Weasley. The youngest. No one had paid any attention to him. He wanted them to sit up and notice. He wanted to shine. Be different.

"_You stick with me and I'll protect you. Got your back and whatnot."_

Harry's words swirled in his head. Would he give it all up, just for a boy he met? Would he? He…

"**Looks like you already know where you're going to go, Mister Weasley. Excellent choice, I must say. The journey will be long, but you'll get your recognition in the end."**

"_You stick with me and I'll protect you."_

Ron inhaled deeply. Goodbye old life.

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Hello Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: **Right, R/R. Don't complain about blah blah blah, tell me what you didnt like and why. Don't argue about my reasoning to put Ron in Slytherin. They're 11 years old. These types of reasons actually mean a lot to them. Yup, so review. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_VERY_ IMPORTANT REGARDING THIS STORY: **Hi! I would just like to know, how many readers would be interested in reading the story on Livejournal? I'm nearly done writing the REVISED AND BETTER (in my opinion) VERSION, and will be posting it WITH pictures and such on LJ, to make the story seem more personal. Also, the story posted on LJ will be slightly different from the one posted here. I've changed a bit of the plot (like bringing Ginny back, given more air time to the other houses) because it makes more sense that way and I think it makes it more realistic. So just maybe, drop me a line or comment in a review saying you'd be interested, and I'll post up the link with the next chapter as soon as the story goes live? **Really** guys, I hope you'll give the revised story a chance, because I don't think that THIS one of FFNet is the best I can offer you, and I'm reluctant to redo this **entire** story here. So I'm leaving this one up for those who would like to continue reading it here, BUT no guarantees that it will be updated as regularly as the other one. Here's chapter 7, part one. Sorry for it being so short but like I said, this one isn't really my top priority at the moment.

* * *

Harry was standing on a beach. Feeling rather confused, he looked around and spotted Ron, Blaise and Malfoy a few metres away, building a sandcastle that looked strangely like Hogwarts. When he jogged over to them, Ron and Malfoy stopped their constructing and walked up to him, while Blaise just flashed him a smile and switched his concentration back to the castle.

"It's a beautiful day, innit?" asked Ron, grinning like a loon.

Harry nodded, perplexed about why he was wearing his pajamas while the others were in board shorts.

"Yes it is Potter," drawled Malfoy, putting an arm around his shoulder, "which is why -"

He removed his arm from around Harry's shoulders, and together, he and Ron pushed Harry towards the ocean.

Harry's eyes widened in alarm as a wave rose in front of him; ten, twenty, thirty, my God, forty feet! He tried to run back towards the beach, but found his feet couldn't move. Swiveling his head around, he saw Ron and Malfoy smirking at him from a safe distance while Blaise was starting on the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts.

Ron cupped his hand around his mouth to be heard and finished Malfoy's sentence.

"You need to **WAKE UP**!"

The wave crashed into Harry, and it seemed to never stop. He was drowning, drowning before he even got a chance to swim, before he had started his first day at Hogwarts, before he had kissed his first girl, before he had had a chance to impress his teachers. Harry screamed and screamed. Like a girl, but he'd never admit it. Where was everyone? Why wasn't anyone helping him? All he could hear was the crashing down of waves around him, the feel of water painfully clogging up his nose, plastering his hair to his head, the pressure making it feel as though his head was about to explode, and.. and…laughter?

Harry wrenched his eyes open as the onslaught of water diminished. Blaise, Ron and Malfoy were gathered around his bed, all dressed and roaring with laughter, clutching at each other as they struggled to stand upright. Seeing Harry blink stupidly at them set them off in another round.

Harry looked around and realised that he was soaked to the bone, as was the rest of his bed. Scowling in annoyance and trying to shake the water out of his ears, he got up and took out a fresh set of robes from his trunk.

Honestly, what was wrong with a normal, regular wake up call?

-BREAK-

Harry and the three other boys slowly walked towards the Great Hall, laughing and joking with one another as Vince and Greg lumbered behind them.

Malfoy was waving his arms around in a fashion similar to a windmill, while Blaise and Ron wheezed with laughter. "I've got to admit Potter; I never thought that it was physically possible for a boy to reach that pitch of voice!" He imitated a shriek, and then ducked the arm that was flying towards his head.

Just as they were about to reach the main doors, a cough sounded from the back of the group. The boys turned around to find Julia Potter with the Brown girl and one of the Patil twins.

Julia took one step forward, and then dropped into a neat curtsey. Ron and Draco immediately moved away from where they had been standing near Harry; the siblings had the floor.

Julia looked up at her brother, and motioned Brown, who looked confused, to pass her a lumpy package that the boys had failed to notice her carrying.

Offering the said package in front of her like a sacrifice, Julia cleared her throat and glared angrily at a spot near her shoes as she began speaking to Harry, who was wondering what this was going to lead to.

"Brother of mine," spat out Julia. "Heir to our line; our Father has been kind to gift me this wonderful treasure."

'_Oh, how wonderful,'_ mused Harry, _'Is she here to brag?'_

"But the Family magic dictates I pass it on to you, and I hope you will find some usefulness in it. May you never be betrayed by the possession I hand to you, and pray you not share it with those you do not find trustworthy." Dumping the package unceremoniously at Harry's feet, Julia inclined her head towards him and walked off with a sneer on her face.

As Patil and Brown scurried after her, Harry thought he heard the Brown girl ask what all the pomp and circumstance was for, and since when did Julia have a brother? Muggleborn then, and not related to the famous Emmett Brown, inventor of Fizzing Whizbees.

"What was that all about, Potter? Why would your father not give it to you in pers-" Harry heard Malfoy's question cut off, followed by a volley of whispers from Blaise. Frowning, he turned the package over. What would be this light in weight and handed down from his father? What would have been given directly to him by his father if he had still been a member in the Potter Household? What would be so precious that Julia was so against giving it to him? Something that would make Julia jealous, that – _'No._'

Harry couldn't stop the mischievous grin from unfurling on his face, and was perfectly aware that the others were staring at him strangely.

"Whatcha got there Harry?" Ron prodded.

He turned to walk into the Hall and felt the others follow him in. "Oh nothing, just something that's going to make sneaking around a whole lot easier."

TBC


End file.
